<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dois Céus Diferentes by Lahi (LadyEclipse)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450266">Dois Céus Diferentes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi'>Lahi (LadyEclipse)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor - Freeform, M/M, sentimentos, viagem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus e Tsunayoshi se conheceram a partir do conflito da batalha dos anéis. Ninguém sabe o que veio depois disso. Podem ter a mesma chama, porém são completamente diferentes. Mas quem diria que iam se apaixonar um pelo outro?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dois Céus Diferentes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ola queridos leitores.<br/>Trago aqui uma one shot de um casal fora do comum que é Xanxus e Tsunayoshi.<br/>Espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A batalha dos anéis finalmente terminou. Como sempre, há um vencedor e um perdedor. A batalha não foi nada fácil para ambos os lados — para Tsunayoshi foi um grande alívio porque a mesma terminou e conseguiu proteger os seus amigos.</p><p>O jovem Vongola, mesmo tendo ganhado, sentia um pequeno vazio no seu coração ao ver o estado como o seu oponente tinha ficado. Xanxus ficou frustrado por saber que os anéis não o correspondem, mas ele sabia o motivo — ele não é filho legítimo do Nono, o atual líder que comanda a Vongola. </p><p>Antes de ir embora da escola, Tsuna olhou para trás para ver como se encontrava o líder da Varia. Xanxus sentiu que alguém estava observando-o, deitado no chão. Então ele moveu o pescoço para o lado e pegou em flagrante o seu oponente olhando para ele. Ele sabia que aquele olhar não era de pena, mas sim de preocupação. Só de olhar para outro, o rapaz sentia que a paz o tinha o invadido naquele momento que nunca iria esquecer. </p><p>— Décimo, vamos indo! A sua mãe e as outras estão a nossa espera para comemorar. — pronunciou Gokudera que se alto propôs com braço direito do Tsunayoshi sem esse mesmo concordar.</p><p>— Para que temos comemorar? Só quero ir descansar. — disse para o seu guardião da tempestade; ele até agora não tinha desviado o seu olhar do mais velho que se encontrava ainda deitado no chão. </p><p>O mais novo não queria parar de olhar para o mais velho, mas sabia que tinha ir senão o Reborn vinha atrás dele e o daria uma bela voadora.</p><p>Xanxus sabia que outro teria que ir embora e fez questão de desviar o olhar primeiro, porém sentia o seu coração acelerar, mesmo não sabendo o motivo. Já Tsuna reparou que o seu oponente não se encontrava olhando mais para si. Ele sabia que outro devia ter ouvindo o seu guardião o chamando para ir embora e para o jovem herdeiro não entrar em conflito ou se ia com o Gokudera.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - -</p><p>O grupo da Varia agora sentiam mais a vontade na escola de Namimori. Quando os seus oponentes já se foram embora para suas respectivas vidas, todos os membros da Varia se encontravam ali, uns mais feridos que outros das batalhas que passaram com os seus rivais. Mas mesmo assim abriram os olhos uns para os outros com a batalha que tiveram. Pode não parecer o candidato escolhido para décimo líder da família Vongola, onde mostram que se deve dar valores as pessoas que tem ao seu lado. Isso foi o caso do Xanxus que magoou imenso o seu pai e agora quer se redimir com ele, mas o seu orgulho não permite.</p><p>Quem sabe quando as coisas tiverem mais calmas...</p><p>Como a Varia não tinha mais nada para fazer em Namimori, decidiram ir embora no mesmo dia em que perderam a batalha. Eles não queriam ninguém preocupados como era o caso do Dino que quando foi a batalha entre Yamamoto e Squalo, tinha se preocupado com que podia acontecer a um deles — mesmo que esse seja desastrado quando não tem ninguém perto de si.</p><p>Passou já alguns dias desde que a batalha dos anéis foi terminada, e cada líder se encontrava nas suas respectivas cidades. Todos os membros e chefes voltaram para suas rotinas do costume, a Varia as suas missões e os membros mais novos da Vongola nas suas vidas de estudantes.</p><p>O décimo Vongola junto com os guardiões da tempestade e da chuva encontravam na escola — neste momento estavam tendo aula de matemática com o professor Nezu, e como sempre, Tsuna está no mundo da lua. Porém, desta vez, os seus pensamentos não são os mesmos do costume, pois ele estava pensando numa pessoa que mesmo tendo algumas cicatrizes na sua cara, ainda continua a ser alguém sexy.</p><p>Desde o dia que lutou com Xanxus — que o acha arrogante, mas sabia que o mesmo devia ter algum motivo para ser assim. — que não deixa de pensar nele.</p><p>— Dame-Tsuna, podia, por favor, acordar? — perguntou Nezu a frente do seu aluno, tendo em suas mãos algumas folhas que é a prova surpresa que o mesmo decidiu fazer para ver se os seus alunos estavam entendendo a matéria.</p><p>— Ei, ei! Já estou acordado. — respondeu um pouco assustado por alguém interromper os seus pensamentos, e quando olhou para o seu professor viu que o mesmo tinha a prova surpresa a sua frente para fazer. Pegou a prova sabendo que ia correr muito mal e já está prevendo que Reborn iria dar uma aula de matemática infernal quando chegar a casa.</p><p>O Gokudera viu como ficou o seu querido décimo. Ele sabia que já estava pensando no péssimo resultado que irá ter na prova. O mesmo queria ser vizinho de carteira para ajudar nas respostas. Mas mesmo que tivesse ao lado do Tsuna, o próprio não ia aceitar a sua ajuda, então só desejou sorte para o décimo. </p><p>O próximo líder da Vongola só queria terminar logo à prova para sair da sala e entrar de novo nos seus pensamentos sobre o líder da Varia. Ele nunca esqueceu como foi à batalha do céu — o olhar do seu oponente trazia várias emoções juntas, e o jovem herdeiro da Vongola quer fazer algo por ele.  </p><p>Na Itália encontra-se a Varia, na sua mansão que é distante do quartel general onde fica a Vongola. O grupo encontrasse vivendo numa floresta porque o líder não gosta de ter ninguém perto da sua mansão. Alguns dos membros se encontram fora da mansão, pois estavam fazendo algumas missões para ganhar dinheiro. E quem está adorando isso é Mammon porque é o amante do dinheiro.</p><p>Num certo quarto, onde ninguém tem autorização para entrar senão tem que se ver com o dono do quarto que é o Xanxus, o mesmo estava descansando na sua cama, olhando para o teto — ele se lembrava de como são os olhos do seu oponente, a personalidade dele que é amável e que faz de tudo para proteger os seus preciosos amigos.</p><p>O líder da Varia levantou da sua cama, decidido que iria fazer para contatar o seu oponente que nunca se esqueceu dele desde o conflito da batalha dos anéis. Dirigiu para o seu computador que tem no seu quarto bem escondido, porque nunca se sabe quando os seus guardiões invadem o seu quarto sem autorização. Por isso, mais vale esconder os objetos porque não quer que ninguém descubra nada o que ele faz.</p><p>Já com o computador ligado foi ao programa informático, que todos os chefes dos grupos que pertence a Vongola têm acesso, onde pode se consultar todos os dados quem está dentro da máfia e quem pode ser o próximo candidato como chefe da Vongola. Como há muitos membros na Vongola foi à caixa de pesquisa e escreveu o sobrenome do seu oponente, a procura — não foi muito difícil e achou logo o nome da pessoa que queria. Clicou no nome do seu oponente onde entrou na ficha e recebeu toda a informação para contatar o outro.</p><p>O Xanxus olhava para o papel onde iria escrever o número de celular e o email do Tsunayoshi com um sorriso discreto, mesmo não tendo ninguém ali no quarto o vendo. Só estava tentando ter coragem de escrever algo para outro. Por isso, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para se acalmar, mesmo não estando olhado para ele.</p><p>Agora já mais calmo, abriu o seu email para escrever para o Tsuna — se fosse pelo celular ia gastar muitos créditos por serem de países diferentes.</p><p>Quando terminava de escrever o email para próximo chefe da Vongola, alguém bateu a sua porta, e claro, Xanxus começou a resmungar — o mesmo odeia ser interrompido. Antes de levantar para ver quem estava na porta, enviou primeiro o email porque não sabia quando iria de novo para o computador.</p><p>— Quem foi à escória que interrompeu o meu momento de paz? — perguntou irritado por virem bater a sua porta. </p><p>— VOI VOI, chefe! Sua comida já está pronta. — pronunciou Squalo que é único dos membros presentes na mansão já que outros se encontravam em missões.</p><p>— Está com sorte por não ter nada da minha mão para lançar nesse cabelo. — disse, caminhando para a sala de estar onde sempre todos os membros se reuniam para as suas refeições.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p>O Décimo finalmente respirou de alívio quando saiu da sala de aula com a prova já feita. Agora, a única coisa que ele queria fazer é chegar em casa e ir para o seu quarto.</p><p>Não esperou Gokudera e Yamamoto — caminhou para casa antes que Reborn viesse atrás dele para fazer o treino infernal do costume.</p><p>Ao adentrar em casa, viu que a sua mãe está na cozinha, preparando o jantar já que de um momento para outro a casa ficou com mais pessoas morando ali. Antes era só duas pessoas, agora passaram a ser cinco a viver nesta enorme casa. Ele sabia que a sua mãe estava adorando isso porque antes a casa era tão silenciosa só com os dois.</p><p>Subiu as escadas para ir ao seu quarto, e ficou admirado por não ter caído nelas enquanto subia. Abriu a porta do seu quarto e viu que Reborn não estava lá; ficou ainda mais relaxado do que antes. Dirigiu para a sua mesa e ligou o seu computador para descobrir informações daquela pessoa que não sai dos seus pensamentos.</p><p>— Já está em casa, Tsu-kun? Por que não me avisaste? — perguntou Nana, a mãe do décimo Vongola que entrava no quarto do seu filho para arrumar as roupas do mesmo.</p><p>— Não queria te interromper já que a senhora estava cozinhando. — respondeu a espera que o computador ligasse.</p><p>— Vou trazer um lanche, pois estou vendo que vais estudar. — disse ela, referindo ao computador estar ligado.</p><p>— Obrigado, mãe. Vou mesmo precisar. — agradeceu; ele não gostava de enganar a sua mãe, mas o lanche é sempre bem vindo para ele já que irá precisar do mesmo porque nunca se sabe até que horas a sua pesquisa irá demorar para achar a pessoa que não sai de seus pensamentos.</p><p>Enquanto esperava que a sua mãe voltasse com o lanche foi ao seu guarda-roupa escolher uma muda de roupa para ficar mais confortável do que fica com o uniforme da escola. Como não tem deveres do colégio trocou os livros por outros para amanhã, e quando foi sentar a frente do sue PC viu que o lanche já estava lá — como estava distraído, não viu a sua mãe a entrar. A mesma tinha feito pouco barulho porque viu o seu filho muito concentrado, preparando a mochila para as aulas de amanhã.</p><p>O ambiente de trabalho do computador já está com todas aplicações ligadas. O jovem herdeiro decidiu ir ao seu email conferir o que poderá a ver lá — quem sabe se o Dino tenha enviado algum email que não seja para ele, por isso queria ver o que há na sua caixa de emails, e se não o encontrasse nada tinha que ir pesquisar informações sobre o Xanxus.</p><p>Ao abrir, viu que tinha uma mensagem nova porque ontem a noite tinha aberto o mesmo e não tinha nada lá. Sem nenhum receio decidiu abrir a mensagem que enviaram para ele. Ele não conhecia a pessoa que o enviou porque o nome da pessoa que estava só com X e o assunto trazia uma pequena descrição se podiam conversar.</p><p>Começou a ler a mensagem que X, que até agora é desconhecido por ele, e o mesmo ficou surpreso com o que se encontrava no email. Ele não estava esperando que a pessoa X fosse o Xanxus, e que teve a iniciativa de procurar o contacto dele para se comunicar. O mesmo revelou que nunca se esqueceu dele, desde que o viu na batalha.</p><p>Tsuna ficou feliz por ver que outro quer falar mais com ele. O mais novo decidiu responder a mensagem do outro que também não deixou de pensar nele.</p><p>Desde a primeira mensagem que Xanxus mandou ao seu ex-oponente, a partir daí começaram a trocar cada vez mais — não importa se vivem em países diferentes e que tenham horários diferentes, faziam de tudo para sempre falar um com outro.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Neste momento, Tsuna estava na escola, desejoso de chegar a hora do almoço para sair da sala e despistar os seus guardiões da chuva e da tempestade, sem deixar de lado também o Reborn, porque queria ter o momento só dele junto com Xanxus sem ninguém a chatear.</p><p>Deu a toque da campainha, e o décimo pegou suas coisas para o almoço e levantou logo da sua cadeira sem esperar pelos seus amigos. O mesmo foi o primeiro a sair — todos na sala olharam logo para ele porque queriam saber o motivo de toda a pressa para o almoço, sem ter os esperados. O jovem Vongola já tinha uma pequena ideia para onde queria ir, para ter um sossego; ele dirigiu para as árvores de Sakura porque sabia que quase ninguém ia ali durante a hora de almoço já que muitos preferem almoçar na cantina.</p><p>Pegou seu celular, na sua mala onde trazia o seu lanche que a mãe preparou com todo o seu carinho, e dirigiu aos seus contatos a procura da pessoa que quer conversar. Não tinha muitas pessoas com X na sua lista de contato, e quando ia clicar para ligar para o outro, apareceu na sua tela que alguém estava a ligar — a pessoa que estava ligando neste momento para ele era o líder da Varia.</p><p>— Eu estava agora mesmo me preparando para ligar para ti. — avisou Tsuna com o celular colado ao seu ouvido e no ombro. Ele pegou a caixa do lanche para comer senão quando tocasse de novo a campainha para voltar às aulas não teria ainda comido só por ter falado ao celular.</p><p>— Parece que eu estava adivinhando que você ia ligar. — falou Xanxus; o mesmo se encontrava agora deitado na sua cama porque na Itália, a essa hora, já era de noite e no seu quarto tinha paz para conversar com o seu futuro chefe e quem sabe algo mais.</p><p>— Nem sempre temos oportunidade para ouvir a voz um do outro. — revelou. Muitas vezes estavam ocupados ou estavam perto dos seus guardiões e não queria que ninguém soubesse que eles se relacionavam por agora, e por isso mantinham mais contato por mensagens.</p><p>— Temos que aproveitar agora o tempo para conversar. O que estás almoçar? — perguntou curioso, pois quando teve em Namimori, há uns meses atrás, não tinha provado nenhuma coisa japonesa porque os seus guardiões só comiam besteiras que havia no hotel e por isso não teve oportunidade para comer comida da cultura do país do rapaz.</p><p>— Estou comendo sushi que a minha mãe preparou. — respondeu; ele também tinha curiosidade como é a comida lá na Itália, como são as massas, as pizzas que se preparam lá.  </p><p>Enquanto o Tsuna ficava conversando com Xanxus, os guardiões do décimo se dirigiram ao telhado para almoçar, para reunir com os outros guardiões, com o Reborn e quem sabe com o décimo. Eles não sabiam por onde ele andava; poderia ter ido em frente para todos se reunirem no telhado.</p><p>— Onde está o Tsuna? — perguntou Reborn que estava no ombro do Ryohei.</p><p>— Ele saiu da sala, correndo, e depois disso não o vimos mais. — respondeu Yamamoto, sentando no chão para começar a comer já que a hora de almoço sempre passa a voar sem eles darem conta.</p><p>Todos ali presentes ficaram com dúvida onde poderia estar o Tsuna já que ele nunca almoça sem eles. Mas os guardiões e Reborn repararam que o mesmo estava um pouco diferente do que antes — parece que a batalha dos anéis mudou toda gente ali, principalmente o décimo.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente as férias escolares chegaram — o Tsuna estava feliz por isso, pois iria ter um pequeno descanso das aulas. Ele já tinha ideia do que ia fazer durante o tempo que tivesse de férias. Desde que começou a falar com Xanxus, o mesmo tinha começado a trabalhar para juntar dinheiro para ir viajar. Ninguém sabia disso, sem ser a sua mãe. O mais novo disse que queria ir visitar o seu pai, e que o mesmo deixou. Por isso, Nana não sabia que era um plano do seu filho para ninguém ir atrás dele. </p><p>Chegou a casa cedo para ir fazer as malas, porque queria partir no mesmo dia e também a sua mãe estava sozinha em casa e queria aproveitar esse momento para ninguém o ver que iria sair dali com as malas. Xanxus não desconfiava que Tsuna vai a Itália fazer uma pequena surpresa a ele, e o décimo sabia que o outro não tinha tempo para viajar para o Japão por causa do grupo, e por haver missões. Por isso, decidiu ir sozinho até Itália para vê-lo.</p><p>— Filho, me deixa te ajudar com as malas. — Nana pediu, entrando no quarto do seu filho que já estava arrumando algumas das suas coisas, mas claro que havia sempre um pequeno desastre.</p><p>— Obrigado, mãe. Como sempre a senhora me salva. — agradeceu, sabendo que sem a ajuda dela iria se esquecer de algo. Ele não ia ficar lá muitos dias porque daqui a três semanas começava o último semestre da escola.</p><p>— Estou sempre aqui para te ajudar, filho. E estou contente que você decidiu ir visitar o teu pai. Estou orgulhosa de ti, meu Tsu-kun. — revelou; desde que Reborn veio para casa, o seu filho mudou imenso e fez novos amigos que antes não tinha.</p><p>Com as malas já feitas foi primeiro comer alguma coisa antes de partir. Os outros membros que vivem ali estavam ocupados com suas tarefas. Tsuna só sabia que durante esses dias que passará na Itália, ele vai sentir saudade da comida da sua mãe.</p><p>Comeu tudo que a outra ofereceu, e foi dar um abraço de despedida porque não se sabe o que poderá a vir acontecer.</p><p>Pegou suas malas e caminhou até a porta; olhou mais uma vez para o corredor onde leva para outras divisões, e recordou como cresceu ali e os momentos que teve. Ele sabia que em breve voltava.</p><p>Saiu de casa e começou a caminhar para o aeroporto a pé — o décimo já está muito afastado da casa, e o Reborn junto com os seus guardiões chegavam agora a casa do mesmo para terem um treinamento do inferno, só que ninguém sabia que o Tsuna não estava lá.  </p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>A Varia estava de folga das missões já que não havia nenhum trabalho para fazer — parece que os mafiosos decidiram ficar de férias.</p><p>Xanxus levantou da mesa e dirigiu para o seu quarto, sem dizer nada aos seus guardiões. Ele olhou para o seu relógio e viu que era a hora de conversar com o futuro líder da Vongola, então discou o número do mesmo, só que o celular se encontrava desligado.</p><p>O chefe da Varia ficou logo preocupado por outro não atender a sua chamada porque sempre que liga ao outro, o mesmo sempre atendia logo na primeira chamada.</p><p>Dava para ver que Xanxus tem mudado imenso desde que começou a falar a distância com o mais novo; ele sempre que falava com outro, o seu coração começava a bater, porém o próprio não sabe que sentimento é este. Ele sabia que iria descobrir se tivesse ao lado da pessoa que está sempre nos seus pensamentos desde que acorda até dormir.</p><p>Como já era tarde ali, decidiu ir dormir e amanhã tentava de novo ligar para décimo para saber por que o mesmo não ligou. Adormeceu, pensando nisso — até nos seus sonhos o outro aparecia. Nesse sonho que estava tendo, eles estavam juntos, na Itália, se divertindo um com outro, e Xanxus fazia de guia turística para ele.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Nem todos os guardiões da Varia se encontrava acordados — os que se encontravam, estavam reunidos na sala de jantar, jogando, e quem ganhasse iria ter que ir acordar o chefe e os outros iriam fazer a refeições daquele dia. E quem foi escolhido para ir acordar o chefe foi o Squalo.</p><p>— Voi Voi, porque tem sempre ser eu a ir acordar o chefe?! — ele questionou aos gritos para os ouvidos do Bell.</p><p>— Isso, digo eu: por que sempre tens que gritar nos meus preciosos ouvidos? — perguntou um pouco irritado porque sempre havia alguém que fazia questão de gritar perto dele.</p><p>— Já estão fazendo barulho há essas horas de manhã? Não preciso que me acordem; eu sei levantar sozinho. — pronunciou Xanxus que apareceu a frente dos outros que ficaram com uma cara admirada por ver que o mesmo está bem disposto e que agora trata bem os seus guardiões, só que ninguém ali sabia o motivo disso.</p><p>Em Namimori, o Reborn e os guardiões do seu aluno reparam que desde ontem, desde o fim das aulas e no dia seguir, que o mesmo se encontrava desaparecido. O Arcobaleno do Sol reparou que a mãe do seu aluno não estava preocupada por onde andava o seu filho — era como soubesse onde ele estava.</p><p>— Mama, sabe onde está o Tsuna? — perguntou Reborn, sentado à mesa para tomar o seu amado café.</p><p>— Foi passear, mas antes de começar a escola vai voltar para casa. — respondeu, fazendo questão omitir algumas coisas. Pode não parecer, mas a mesma notou que o seu filho ultimamente se encontrava muito no celular a falar com alguém, e sabia que ele devia ir se encontrar com essa pessoa na mesma cidade onde o seu marido está a trabalhar.</p><p>Arcolabeno do Sol não ficou convencido com a resposta que a mulher do Lemistu deu a ele. Claro que havia uma parte verdadeira, mas ele queria saber para onde o seu aluno foi passear. Por hora, deixava esta questão para depois — ele viu uma oportunidade para ver como os guardiões funcionam em trabalho, em equipe, sem ter o líder perto deles.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>O Décimo Vongola chegou finalmente à Itália, ao país onde fica a família Vongola, onde ele é o próximo líder — ele não veio aqui para conhecer o quartel, e sim encontrar com Xanxus pela segunda vez já que a primeira foi no Japão, e agora na Itália. Como não queria se perder, decidiu ligar ao outro.</p><p>— Tsuna, finalmente me ligasse. Eu fiquei preocupado por ontem você não ter atendido a minha chamada. — Xanxus comentou muito preocupado, porém ele não estava irritado; ele só queria saber como estava o outro.</p><p>— Desculpa... É que eu estava dentro do avião. Por que não vem me buscar no aeroporto? — fez o convite ao outro com um sorriso de leve em seus lábios.</p><p>— Sério que você está aqui, na Itália?! Isso sim é uma grande surpresa. — confessou se levantando da cadeira que se encontrava sentado, e foi pegar a chave do seu carro para ir buscar outro.</p><p>— Estou sim! Eu queria fazer uma surpresa, e aqui estou eu. — comentou fora do edifício, a espera que o mesmo aparecesse.</p><p>Ficou alguns minutos a espera do chefe do grupo assassino da Varia. O mais novo não sabia para onde devia ir e ficar hospedado enquanto estivesse na Itália. Não demorou muito para o mais velho aparecer — podia se ver que as cicatrizes do gelo estão a ficar menores na cara do Xanxus.</p><p>O mais velho caminhou até chegar ao outro, e deu para ver que o jovem cresceu imenso desde a última vez que se viram. Os dois agora estavam frente a frente, um do outro, e ninguém sabia o que devia fazer. Ambos ainda estavam tentando entender que sentimentos que os dois sentiam.</p><p>Os dois já sabiam o que sentem um pelo outro — Tsuna deixou as suas malas cair no chão para ir abraçar o outro que já queria ter feito isso, quando o mais velho estava caído no chão depois ter perdido a batalha. Xanxus retribuiu o abraço, e como é alto decidiu dar um beijo na testa do outro.</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Passaram se dez anos desde que Xanxus e Tsunayoshi se encontraram pela primeira vez, e que partir daí tiveram uma necessidade de falar um com outro. Podem ter chamas iguais, mas são completamente diferentes um do outro. E desde que se reuniram, nunca mais se separam. Quem olhar para as mãos de ambos podem ver uma aliança nas mãos dos dois — não são capazes de viver um sem outro porque foi juntos que descobriram o que é o amor...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu amei escrever esta one, X27 = Xanxus e Tsunayoshi, é agora um dos meus shipps preferidos.<br/>Obrigada por lerem.<br/>Até a próxima fic ou one.<br/>Bjs.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>